


A Bloom in the Night

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [25]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU Story, Arranged Marriage, Empire, Empress - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Feudal Era, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, Male Antagonist, Royals, Spiritual Powers, Yôkai, hanyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Written for Inuvember 2018 InuKag ship.  It's a fluffy ending AU story, sorry it's a bit rushed but hope you like it :)  Empress Higurashi is placed in a dire situation after her husband the Emperor was killed under troubling circumstances.  A neighboring Kingdom is pressuring her to give them her daughter, Princess Kagome.  Desperate, she contacts the Yokai ruler who oversees their territory for help, the Inu no Taisho.  His son, Inuyasha becomes part of the answer... or really was Kagome herself all the strength they needed?





	A Bloom in the Night

Empress Higurashi threw the parchment scroll at the wall in a fury.  There was no way in hell she would give her daughter away to the neighboring kingdom.  Her husband the Emperor, dead not even two weeks and the vultures are trying to take advantage.  She drops onto the floor, cradling her face in her hands.  The man was right though, without a ruler their territory would be left to the mercy of invaders and she needed to do what she could in her husband’s wake to protect her people.  

There was an underlying world that the humans respected through fear or mutual agreement, an older one made of beings known as _Yokai_  who allowed humans to rule over kingdoms but kept all the worlds in line when necessary. You could go your whole lifetime without ever having to deal with one, or like in the case of royalty, it was often a necessity.  In her desperation, Empress Higurashi reaches out to the only person she could, the _Inu no Taisho_ who ruled this half of Japan.

Toga found the letter rather amusing.  It was rare that an Empress would contact him, his dealings mostly with the males of this world, but the Inu no Taisho was also rare in this world for he was a Yokai with a fondness for humans.  

He calls on his youngest son, “Inuyasha, we must leave for the Edo Kingdom right now.”

“Why!” the young _Hanyo_ gripes.

“Because their Emperor was killed, and the Empress is asking for guidance.”

“Ugh, so take Sesshomaru.”

“He is away on another mission, and I feel that because you are half human you may be less intimidating for the women.”

Inuyasha huffs, “so take Miroku as an emissary, surely another human would be better if you are dealing with other humans.”

“And that is why he is coming with us, but you are going as well and that is final.”

“Fine, let’s get this over with.”

In order to reach the Edo kingdom quickly, Toga uses his cloud form to transport the three men and as they travel, he gives his son and human intermediary some background information. There was much speculation, according to his scouts, that the Emperor had been killed by mercenaries hired by a rival kingdom who he had refused to give his daughter to.  It was that same kingdom now threatening the Empress. 

After living as long as he has, Toga had come to realize that such rivalries were common amongst the humans and for the most part he stayed out of it as long as they did not infringe upon the balance between the different worlds.  But maybe in his aged wisdom, or after having fallen for a human a couple hundred years ago, he now found it difficult to turn a blind eye when it was a woman in need of assistance.  Besides, this seemed like an easy enough excursion for his son to learn from. 

They were greeted warmly as they arrived and immediately led to the great hall where the Empress and her daughter awaited them.  “Lord Toga,” Empress Higurashi bows low to him, “thank you very much for coming on such short notice.”

“I would not be a very good Lord to ignore my subjects Empress.  But first let me introduce my son and emissary,” gesturing as he speaks, “this is Miroku, he is a human servant of mine for when I deal with your world.  And this is my second son Inuyasha.”

“A _Hanyo_?” her curiosity is peaked.  “And such a fine looking one at that.”

While his son huffs and turns to hide his embarrassment, Toga laughs aloud.  “Yes, his mother was a Princess from another kingdom some 200 years ago.  He may seem grouchy, but it’s because he tries to hide his softer side from the world.” 

“I see,” the Empress muses and turns to her daughter who is all but gawking at the Yokai.  It was the first time seeing them up close and frankly she was taken aback at how beautiful these creatures could be.  “This is my daughter, Princess Kagome.”

“Welcome,” the young girl bows low, “thank you for coming to help us.”

Again, the Inu no Taisho cannot hold his amusement.  “I can see why the other Emperor covets your daughter for his son, she is a very lovely creature to behold.”

Kagome’s face turns beet red but she does her best to stay in the character of a royal, simply thanking the Lord for his kind words.  The Empress gestures towards an area off to the side with seating for the group and servants appear with sake and other delicacies.  “Please, Lord Toga, shall we discuss our situation?”   “Kagome please entertain our guests while the Lord and I are talking.”

“Yes mother.”  The young Princess looks at Inuyasha who has a scowl and Miroku who is undressing her with her eyes.  She groans internally but flushes a smile to the pair, “please, won’t you have a seat.  Sango,” she motions to her personal attendant, “sake for our guests.”

Immediately Miroku’s attention shifts from the Princess to the new female in their company, doing his best to coax her into the seat beside him.  Inuyasha on the other hand is not so pleased to be left alone with just the Princess to talk to.  What could they possibly have in common?  He plops onto a cushion and readily steals a bottle of sake from a servant taking a large swig.  Just lovely, Kagome laments, her attendant was being harassed by a pervert and she was stuck with a grumpy Hanyo who seemed hell bent on getting drunk.  Could their situation get anymore frustrating?   

The Princesses does her best to make light of the situation.

“So, um,” tucking a few strands behind an ear in a nervous manner, “Inuyasha do you have any activities you like to do besides drink?”

“ _Tch_ , you’ve got some never calling me a drunk right off the bat!”

“I’m not!  Y-you just went straight for the sake so maybe it’s something you enjoy doing…”

He crosses his arms, “and why not, probably be more interesting than talking to a spoiled Princess.”

“Excuse me!  Fine,” she grits her teeth, “then it must take one to know one considering you’re the one throwing a tantrum right now.”

Inuyasha jumps to his feet, “I am not throwing a tantrum!”

Now the Princess stands, her adrenaline fueling an un-ladylike behavior, “then what would you call it, just being an ass?!”

On the other side of the room, the Empress rises to her feet ready to scold her daughter, but Toga halts her.  He laughs, “I’ve never seen a woman go toe-to-toe with my son like that!  I’d like to see what happens.”

“But Lord, if he snaps…”

“Don’t worry Empress, Inuyasha may be brash but he’d never do anything to a female...”

The young pair have faced off with barely a foot between them leaving everyone around gawking in silence or holding their breaths just watching the show unfold.  Kagome points a finger in his chest, “all I did was ask you a simple question and instead you insult me!  You may be the son of a Lord, but your manners are horrible!”

“Look wench!” his face now is inches away towering over hers, “If you think I will bow down to some bratty little Princess…”

“Bratty Princess! Y-You are just…. ARGH!!  You are absolutely insufferable!  Did your mother not teach you how to treat a lady?!”

Inuyasha pulls back, clenching his teeth so hard she could barely make out the next words.  “My mother died when I was too young to remember much.”  He sits down and grabs the bottle of sake draining its contents.  “And my step-mother is not the most agreeable woman when it comes to my existence.”

Kagome immediately drops to her knees next to the man feeling absolutely horrible for her comments. “I’m sorry Inuyasha… I-I didn’t know about your mother…" 

The Empress is mortified that her daughter just insulted the Inu no Taisho’s son.  She turns to the Lord ready to throw herself upon his mercy but stops when she sees the biggest grin plastered on the Yokai’s face. “M-my Lord?”

“Those two are perfect for each other,” he chuckles, “I think this would be the answer to your problems.”

“I’m sorry,” she sputters, “are you implying that your son marries my daughter and becomes the Emperor?”

“Why not?”  He muses.  “Just look at them…”

With his head hung, Inuyasha fights back the urge to either throttle this girl or break down in tears. He cursed himself for getting sucked into the screaming match, but it’s never happened before, at least with a girl. Sure, he’s gotten into plenty of fights with other males, many coming to physical blows but a woman.  He clenches his fists in his lap, damn it, his mother is probably rolling in her grave right now.   

“Inuyasha?  I-I really am sorry,” Kagome reaches out tentatively and when he doesn’t flinch away, lets her hand rest upon his, gently squeezing. “I was wrong to bring up your mother…” a few tears of her own trickle along her cheek, “I-I guess I’m still angry about my father and what’s going to happen to me….”  Sniffling, “I don’t want to be sent away to some strange land or Prince who is just using me to…”

“No one’s going to make you do anything like that.”  The Hanyo surprises everyone by wiping the tears from Kagome’s cheek.  “So, stop yer crying, I can’t stand seeing a woman cry.”

“Inu…” all sound dies away from her lips when he looks up with those honeyed hues now tinged with moisture that it simply takes her breath away.  Seconds, minutes, pass as the young pair stare at each other unable to move.

“See,” Toga whispers to the Empress who smiles and nods.  “Shall we tell them our decision?”

“Yes,” she nods, “but I’m going to stand behind you if you don’t mind, in case one or both of them is not too happy about it.”

With another hearty laugh, he strides over to where Kagome and Inuyasha are still sitting.  “Hate to break up such an interesting moment but we have figured out a solution for your kingdom Princess.”

Kagome snaps out of her delirium and looks at the Inu no Taisho.  “Oh?”

“Yes,” he smiles as her mother looks on with the same grin, “we have decided that you will be married to Inuyasha.”

“WHAT!”  Their two children jump up at the same time placing a fair distance between themselves. 

“You can’t mother!” Kagome screams, “he’s not royalty!”

“There’s no way I’m getting tied down to this girl!”

“On the contrary…” Toga begins, but the Empress steps in and he allows her to finish.

“Kagome my dear, Inuyasha’s mother was a Princess, and his father like an Emperor in the Yokai world so he is in fact royalty.”

“T-That…. N-no but he…. We don’t even get along!” the girl finally stammers out.

“That’s not how it seemed to us.”

“I agree with the Empress. It is settled, that you two are to wed and with an Emperor in place the other kingdom will have to leave you alone.”

“But father!”

“Inuyasha, it is final.”  Turning to Kagome but still addressing his son.  “She shares many of your mother’s qualities,” he smiles in remembrance, “strong, smart, but with a deep heart.  She will make you a perfect wife and I am quite happy with the way this has turned out.”  With those words, both kids grow silent.  “Oh, don’t look so glum,” Toga laughs, “you may not see it, but you truly are a match for one another.  The wedding will take place in a week and during this time Inuyasha will stay here so the two of you can get better equated.”

“Oi, what about my stuff?”

“I will have it all sent over.  Miroku will also stay here as your attendant.”

The Empress chimes in, “we will have rooms prepared for you within the hour.  Sango, Miroku, you are charged with making sure they spend time with each other, supervised of course until the wedding.  That is all.  Lord Toga,” she gestures back to other sitting area, “before you leave, we should plan out any necessities for the wedding that I need to take into consideration for the Yokai side…” 

Inuyasha immediately storms out of the hall before Miroku can stop him, and Kagome turns to her attendant in a huff, “I’m going to get some practice in, I don’t want to be disturbed,” before walking out in the opposite direction.

Miroku knows it’s best to let Inuyasha cool off so instead he turns his attention on the women. Addressing Sango, “what does lady Kagome mean by practice?”

“Archery, it’s how she takes out her frustrations.”

“Tis a noble sport.”

“It was the only weapon her parents would allow her to use or I would have trained her in other things.” 

“And what do you use my dear,” placing a hand on her shoulder which she promptly shrugs off.

“Several, but If you will excuse me, I have things to attend to,” walking away before he can stop her.  

Left alone in the hall with only the Lord and Empress busy with their own discussion, Miroku sighs and heads in the direction that Inuyasha went, hoping to figure out where the Hanyo has run off to.  He didn’t care where his friend went, just wanted to be able to give an answer if questioned by the Inu no Taisho. 

Inuyasha runs into the forest surrounding the castle, leaping into a high tree to gather his thoughts.  He couldn’t believe that his father had actually stuck him in an arranged marriage with a woman he didn’t know and frankly their first interactions weren’t exactly in the best light.  What part of a fight could have possibly told their parents he and Kagome would make a good match!  Okay, fine, so he was a bit of an ass to the girl, but she came right back at him so of course he was going to keep swinging.  Then again, she had just lost her father….  And her kingdom was in peril…  ‘ _Oh, shut up!’_   He growls at his conscious.  

 ** _Thwak!_**   Nocking another arrow.  Kagome didn’t want to believe how much her life was spiraling out of her control.   **_Thwak!_**   First that nasty Prince of Kanagawa and now this, this, ‘ _AHHH!’_   **_Thwak!_** _‘Inuyasha is such a prick!’_   Tears stream down her face but she makes little effort to control them, only wiping at her face when it clouds her vision.  **_Thwak!_**   She hadn’t meant to start a fight with him, but damnit, he started it!  Right from the get-go, it was clear how much he didn’t want to be there.  ‘ _And now…’_   her hand begins to tremble… ‘ _now I’m gonna be stuck with him…’_   She lets loose another nocked arrow, but it flies off course into the bushes.  What was she going to do?

He could hear the distant sounds coming from around the other edge of the castle proper.  A chopping sound?  No, it was too brief.  But with every thump, it made his ear twitch.  Inuyasha jumps from tree to tree, barely making any noise until he finds the source of the sounds.  Low and behold it’s Kagome.  He watches as she fires arrow after arrow into the targets and is surprised to see, she was pretty good at it.  But the longer he watches, another scent reaches him.  _Salty tears…_   Oh hell, he really meant it when he said he couldn’t stand a woman crying.  His ears flatten against his head, ‘ _had I caused that?’_

“Why don’t you go and attend to your future wife, Inuyasha?”

The Hanyo growls at the sound of the familiar voice.  Looking down through the branches, he sees Miroku propped against the trunk with a smirk on his face.  “How the hell did you find me?”

“I’ve been around you long enough to know your behaviors young Lord.  You know, she could use some comforting right now.”

“Like she’d want that coming from me, you idiot.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” amusement in the attendant’s voice, “you can’t deny there was a moment when the two of you had a strong connection.”

“Keh!”

Miroku chuckles, “at least she’s pretty,” he sighs, “and her attendant is too.  I hope your father allows me to stay here permanently.”

“Damn lecher…”

“Lady Kagome has gone through hell in a short amount of time and you can either add to it or help her out of it.  Either way like your father said, you’re stuck with her.  Just think about it Inuyasha.” 

After Miroku walks away, Inuyasha turns back to realize Kagome has set down her bow and was sitting on the ground crying.  He closes his eyes, ‘ _mom, I don’t know what I should do…’_

It was no surprise that for the rest of the day and evening, the young betrothed couple do not speak to each other, won’t even look in each other’s direction despite prompting by their attendants and parents.  Sango had the hardest time just getting Kagome out of her room to come to dinner.  But she couldn’t blame her friend.  All young girls romanticize meeting their true love’s in a whirlwind type affair, and while Kagome always knew her fate was more likely one of arrangement, that hope had never died.  Until maybe now.

Quietly in the sanctity of her bedroom, Kagome curled herself into a ball beneath the _futon_  and zoned out.  As she reflects on the day, the moons soft luminescence drifted through the sheer material, cascading unique shadows and light from the swaying curtains.  ‘ _What if I try to run away?’_   She shakes the thoughts away immediately.  Such a selfish act just wasn’t in her.  ‘ _I’ll have to learn to grin and bear it like a proper lady... an Empress…’_   But just the mere thought brought the tears to the surface. 

Her father had wished happiness for her and look at where she ended up.  She could either choose to marry the Kanagawa Prince whose father may have killed her own or the son of a Yokai.  Neither options made her happy.  Well, to be fair, it had nothing to do with the fact Inuyasha was a Hanyo, but his attitude.  Why couldn’t he have been more charismatic like his father?  For it was true, they were rather handsome creatures, strong, and in a way very noble.  ‘ _But his attitude!’_   Kagome squeezes her eyes shut while she lets herself slide into a sobbing session.  To hell with it all, she was all alone, if she wanted to cry, why the hell not?

But in the room across the hall, a Hanyo plasters his ears to his head, cringing at the sounds too soft for human hearing coming through the walls.  ‘ _Gah!  She’s crying again!’_   And quite heavy if his ears were not deceiving him.  Inuyasha’s chest constricts and heart grows weary for he knew he could do something to help her if only he had the courage….  ‘ _Damn it!’_   He wasn’t a weakling.  How could he not handle one Princess?  Disregarding the rules, Inuyasha creeps into Kagome’s room.

“Who’s there!” The young Princess startles from her ruminations and raises up.

“It’s just me wench,” he slides in beside Kagome, coaxing her onto her side, “stop yer crying and go to sleep.”  She fusses and tries to turn over, but he holds her in place. 

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” she seethes.

“Yeah, well I can’t sleep if you’re over here crying.”

She huffs, “I’m _so_ _sorry_  to inconvenience you,” and tries to make herself comfortable.

“Good, then go to sleep then.”

Kagome closes her eyes and does her best to ignore the fact she has a large man spooned up behind her.  _A handsome man….  ‘Shut it,’_ she grits her teeth at her subconscious.  _Things could be worse, Kagome, you have a powerful and gorgeous man in bed with you.  ‘Yeah, but it’s not like he’s a man that’s in love with…’_

“You smell nice,” Inuyasha rumbles and buries his nose in her hair.

Come again?  Did she hear that right!  “Y-you know,” Kagome suddenly feels a lot warmer than it should be.  “If you get caught in here in the morning…”

“And what are they gonna do?” he fires back, “cancel the wedding?  I doubt it.”

“But…”

“Shhh,” he covers her mouth for a second before returning his hand to her waist, “stop worrying so much and just go to sleep.”

She opens her mouth to respond but realizes it probably wasn’t worth the effort.  They were only sleeping next to each other, nothing else going on.  ‘ _Right_ ,’ she closes her eyes as soon her body succumbs to the long day, ‘ _and he does feel nice…’_  

When her eyes open the next morning, the first thing Kagome notices is the lack of warmth she fell asleep to.  An involuntary frown seeps onto her face, why had he left before she had awoken?  Of course, she knew it was probably to avoid getting yelled at by their parents but still…  _Admit it, you miss him,_ her conscious chimes in, _and you slept like a baby through the night._   “Uggh!” she groans, smothering her face in her pillow, she hated when she was right! Okay so sure, the Hanyo obviously had a very gruff personality, but to come to her side last night, unprompted because she was crying… and then to make that comment?  It was weird and endearing at the same time.  

“Miroku,” Kagome finally questions the attendant at lunch, “I haven’t seen Inuyasha all morning, have you?”

“I’m sorry my dear he stepped out with his father early this morning, something about how to address the Kanagawa kingdom.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Are you alright?”

“Huh?  Yes, I’m fine I just wanted to speak with him… i-it’s nothing important.”

“Well when he returns, I’ll tell him you wanted to talk to him.”

“Thank you Miroku.”

Inuyasha doesn’t return until late in the afternoon while Kagome is being fitted for her bridal kimono.  So, when Sango tells him she’ll be busy for a while because of the rush process, he has her pass on a message that if the Princess still needed to talk to him, he would be in his room for the rest of the evening.  He was in no rush to talk to anyone tonight, not after the long day he had spent with his father.  Fitted for his groom’s kimono and even better, informing the neighboring Kingdoms of the pending marriage. 

He couldn’t believe how swiftly his father had acted upon that second part, sending out special Yokai couriers to deliver the messages.  But, while he didn’t think that most of the other territories would care, Kanagawa was sure to have something to say about it.  Not only were they losing their opportunity to take over this kingdom, one they may have had a hand in leaving Emperor-less, but to a Yokai. It was the first time in known history that someone of their species would become a ruler in the human’s world. As his eyes drift off, _‘hopefully they ain’t stupid enough to come after me…’_

Inuyasha opens his eyes to the moonless still of the night.  How long had he been asleep for?  Shifting to his back, he stretches and without his preternatural senses, doesn’t realize he’s no longer alone. 

“I-Inuyasha?”  the quiet female voice startles him at first until he recognizes its owner. 

Sitting up quickly and turning to her, “Kagome, what are you doing in here?” 

“I’m sorry it took so long…. But then when I came to talk to you, you were sleeping and I,” she closes the gap and kneels before him, “I was a little surprised to see you.”

“Oh,” he sweeps his black hair over his shoulder, “I guess it was inevitable for you to see this side of me.  Once a month…”

“I know,” she looks down briefly before meeting his gaze once more, “Miroku explained it but it doesn’t bother me, it was just unexpected.  So, you are back to normal in the morning, is that how it works?” He nods his head.  “Okay.  Well, I had just wanted to thank you for last night, you know, for calming me down it was really….  nice of you to do that, but I’ll let you get back to sleep now.”  She rises to her feet ready to leave.

“Wait, Kagome um…” she pauses her movement.  “S-so you don’t mind that I look this way?”

A sweet smile flows over her features, “why would I?  You’re still you.  Good night Inu…”

“Please stay here t-tonight…. with me.”

Kagome tips her head slightly, “Really?”

“Look wench…” A shadow of rouge tinging his cheeks and while she may not be able to see it, he sure felt his face growing warmer, “I’m not gonna beg ya but…” eyes focusing anywhere but her face, “it was kinda nice not being alone and all, especially on my human night.”

Suddenly the air sure seemed a lot warmer or was it just her body temperature?  A slight churning in her stomach and goosebumps prickling her skin weren’t helping either.  Kagome was certain her brain and body were in cahoots to drive her crazy, but she still didn’t want to admit how much this Hanyo was affecting her.  And now, how could she say no after what he did for her the previous evening.  “Of course, I’ll stay if you want me to, Inuyasha.”

“Keh!” crossing his arms. “By the way you’re all stiff now, ya don’t need to force yourself to stay.”

“Would you shut that trap of yours!  I said I’ll stay cause I like being with you!”  Her eyes instantly widening, ‘ _Oh, shit did I just…’_  

“Is that so?” Inuyasha smirks and pulls back the blankets, patting the area next to him, “then come on my _soon-to-be wife_ and take your place by my side.”

Kagome groans, but pads her way over, “wipe that smirk off your face.”  After settling under the blankets, she immediately lays on her side facing away from him.  Her cheeks must look like rubies and her body felt like it could just combust at any moment.   

Inuyasha just chuckles and leans over, whispering in her ear, “I’m starting to like being with you too even though you’re a spitfire who can drive me nuts.”

“The feelings mutual,” she grouses, but making no attempt to stop him when he cinches an arm around her waist and settles chest against her back.  _‘Damn it, why does this have to feel so good!’_   Kagome wanted to kick herself for falling so quickly for the brute…. _Who has a softer side._

“Geez,” Inuyasha mumbles into her hair, “you’re like a board tonight.  Just relax, I ain’t gonna grope on ya.”

 _And he’s back._   “It’s still a little weird okay, I’m trying to get used to this.”  With a deep exhale, Kagome closes her eyes and wills her body to settle down.  He was right, last night he didn’t try anything stupid, ‘ _this is all normal, we’ll be married in a few days-time.  Nothing wrong with just becoming comfortable with your future spouse, right?’_   Slowly her body loosens and conforms to his frame.  ‘ _See not so bad…’_  Till Inuyasha shifts his leg, slightly scissoring it between hers and a new bump makes itself known.  Bells are going off in her head, ‘ _i-is that!  Oh, Kami_ ,’  her hands clench at the bedding in an effort to keep her entire body from flinching. Obviously, he’d have one of _those_  but it’s not like the young woman has even seen, touched, or really thought about it and this was like a sizeable reminder. 

Even without the additional senses, Inuyasha notices a change in her demeanor again.  “Now what is it wench?”

“It’s n-nothing.  I was thinking about a few more arrangements for the wedding I need to help with tomorrow.”  He merely rumbles an answer about sleep, and eventually after a lot of inner monologuing, Kagome manages to drift off as well.

The next morning when Sango goes to check on Kagome, she is floored to find the Princess not in her room. Curiously, Miroku is also in the hallway almost standing guard in from of Inuyasha’s.  The attendant grits her teeth, “don’t tell me…” he nods with a smirk, “but it’s not allowed!”

“Shhh,” he saunters closer and places a hand on her shoulder, “calm down, nothing is going on, they are simply asleep.”

“How do you nothing happened through the night?”

“See for yourself,” he quietly slides the door open just enough to look inside.  In a whisper, “her clothes are on, hair not disheveled, just sleeping.”  Miroku slides it back closed.  “They are making progress in this relationship, we shouldn’t ruin that.”

“But!”

“Come on my dear,” guiding her away from the room, “shall we get breakfast…”

Kagome is the first to open her eyes, falling upon the strands of white hair tickling her skin. They had shifted through the night, Inuyasha on his back and her cuddled to his side with her head resting on his chest. One of her legs was strewn over his thigh and her fingers had curled into the small thatch of hairs he sported, but not the chest ones he lacked, no, into the happy trail closer to his waist line.  A furious blush instantly bloomed and spread along her skin.  She could no longer lie to herself about how this all felt and despite the fact they had only known each other a few days, this Princess was falling in love.

“Good morning.”

The deep grovel of Inuyasha’s morning voice, rumbled through her frame and sent a delectable shiver down her center.  His amused grin when her flared chocolate hues met his golden suns coupled with the fact he was glancing at her hand, made Kagome shriek and scramble to a sitting position.  “I-I’m sorry, t-that was uncalled for, I shouldn’t have done that!”

“Wow,” he teases, sitting up as well, “and here you were worried I’d be the pervert.”

“It was…. It’s not my fau…” she drops her head, “you’re right.”

“Hey,” In a soft and husky tone, Inuyasha curls his finger beneath her chin and raises it, “I’m not complaining,” bringing his face closer to hers, his hand moves to brush over her cheek, “you just always surprise me, tis all.” 

Kagome’s breathing falters as their eyes grow half lidded in anticipation.  When she can feel his breath wafting down over her skin, her mind is racing and heart pounds in her chest, Kagome nibbles the corner of her lip as she debates, _should she just..._    Shocking both of them, she leans all the way forward and plants a kiss to his lips.  It was soft and brief, but the lingering warmth and feel of his lips tingled on hers. She smiles, almost giggling that she had pushed herself to do that when Inuyasha scoops her back up in another lip-lock, coveting the plump, pink flesh like it was the most succulent fruit he’d ever tasted… and maybe it was.   

They were left breathless when he finally pulled away and placed one last chaste kiss upon her brow. “I should probably get changed for the day,” Kagome sighs, because frankly she wished she could frame this moment and never leave it.  “There’s still a few things to do before the ceremony.” 

“Yeah…” Inuyasha grouses, “my father would like to meet again, says he needs to prepare me for life as an Emperor.”  Running a hand down his face, “I’ve watched him rule for 200 years so I’m not new to this stuff, but there’s also Kanagawa to contend with.”

“Oh,” she stands smoothing the wrinkles from her clothing and hair, “are you worried about them?”

“Maybe.  They were notified yesterday of the wedding so he’s waiting to see what their reaction will be.”  He also stands up and grabs his _kosode_ and _suikan_  to put on. 

“I hope they don’t do anything foolish.”

“Me too.  I’d rather not get into a fight with a human.”

Kagome stiffens, moisture suddenly clouding her vision.  “I just know those bastards killed my father and I don’t wanna see them hurt anyone else.”

“Hey, hey,” pulling her into his embrace, “Don’t worry, we are going to do everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“But what if he hurts you too,” burying her face in his chest and clutching to his robes.

Inuyasha barely stifles the growl, “that ain’t happening.”  Smoothing her hair in order to console her or maybe himself, “Just for my peace of mind, do not leave the castle walls is that clear?”  She nods her head.  Kissing her forehead, “you better go check in with your attendant, I’m surprised she hasn’t come looking for you.”

That breaks Kagome out of her stupor, “huh, your right.  That is strange.  Alright, will you be here for dinner?” 

“I should be.”

“Okay,” she tiptoes and give him a little peck, “I’ll see you later.”

For the next couple of days things were quiet around the castle, everyone focused on preparations for the wedding ceremony in only two more days.  Informants had also provided the Inu no Taisho with a better background on the Kanagawa kingdom rulers that suffice it to say was a bit disturbing. For starters, the elder-aged emperor was seen by many as merely a puppet whose strings were being pulled by the Prince, and that Prince wasn’t even his son but adopted after his own died under mysterious circumstances.

That ‘person’ who was now known as Prince Naraku had a vague resemblance to the former Prince and this only fueled wild rumors about his origins, including that the former Prince had sold his soul for immortality.  Prince Naraku rarely left his castle and it was hard for anyone to get close enough to confirm suspicions. But, one of the Yokai spies employed by the Inu no Taisho, a young _kitsune_  managed to slip into the castle briefly and learned that he did in fact give off the aura of a Yokai, or at least was a Hanyo.  If this information wasn’t surprising enough, the final reason of why he wanted Kagome badly floored Inuyasha.

In a private room, Inuyasha paces in front of his father.  “So, you’re telling me that bastard wants her because she has spiritual powers?  I’ve never sensed anything coming off of her.”

“According to the Empress, no one has ever confirmed such a notion, and she has never seen anything from the Princess either.  We have no idea why Naraku believes this, but that is his reasoning.”

“Well he ain’t getting his hands on her,” the Hanyo growls deeper than his father had ever seen before, “I’ll tear that son-of-a-bitch limb by limb if he even comes close to her!”

Toga stands up and stops Inuyasha’s pacing when he notices his eyes turning red, “son, you need to calm your _yoki_.  Of course, we’ll not let Naraku get to Kagome, but I must say you seem quite protective of someone that less than a week ago you couldn’t even stand.”

“W-well we’ve sort of been spending I guess you could say a lot of quality time together…”

“Please tell me you haven’t…”

“No!” Inuyasha turns bright red, “I wouldn’t do that!  We’ve just kissed a few times… and maybe shared a bed… since the first night.” Waving his hands, “but just sleeping I swear!  She was crying the first night so, I went in and comforted her, then the next night was my human night so she stayed with me… and it kinda just became a nightly thing after that.”

The ancient Yokai bursts out laughing, “didn’t I tell you, you two were perfect for each other,” slapping Inuyasha on the back in jest, “as long as you’re behaving until the wedding, I’m just happy that you are getting along nicely.”  Smiling affectionately, “your mother would be very proud of you son.”

“Thanks,” Inuyasha rumbles a bit embarrassed, but secretly beaming at the idea of making his mother proud.

Toga prepares to leave the room, “your brother will be arriving tomorrow.  Oh,” he pauses and turns back to his son, “as a precaution, just keep your sword Tessaiga handy.” 

“Okay.”  Inuyasha groans, “was Sesshomaru’s presence really necessary?”

“He is family and it is only proper that he attend your wedding.  Besides, if Naraku does show up, he can help to defend this castle.”

“I guess….  Dad, I think I’m gonna stay glued to Kagome’s side, just in case.”

Toga raises an amused brow, “Whatever you think is best son,” and leaves the room.

After searching through the castle, Inuyasha finds Kagome practicing with her bow again.  He watches and waits until she’s finished firing the ones in her possession before approaching.  “I need to get out of here, I’m going a bit stir crazy in this castle.”

“Okay,” she turns to him, “but you’ve never asked permission to leave before.”

“I’m still not,” crouching in front of her, “get on my back.”

“Huh?”

“Get on, you’re coming with me.”

“I can’t just leave without telling anyone…”

“I already notified Sango. Come on we ain’t got all day and I ain’t leaving ya here unprotected.”

Kagome lets out an annoyed exhale, “do you always have to talk to me so gruffly?”

“I wasn’t talkin all gruff last night,” he smirks back, flaming her face in crimson.

She gets on without any more complaints, but more so to hide her embarrassment from him.  “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Inuyasha takes off into the forest, leaping from tree top to tree top, covering a large amount of ground in a short amount of time.  All the while, Kagome is awestruck at how weird and fun it was to travel this way. “I feel like I’m flying,” she giggles. He just smiles and keeps going.  Eventually they come to a butte overlooking a large valley and sitting atop it is where a river turns into a waterfall.  It was simply beautiful to a Princess whose never really ventured far from the castle before.  Kagome is almost giddy, forcing herself as close to the edge as she felt comfortable being.  “Is there a reason you brought me here?”

“I just thought you might like it,” he saunters up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Inuyasha wasn’t very keen on her being so close to the waterfall but in his hold, he knew she wouldn’t fall. After a few minutes he prompts her back towards a small grassy area to sit down. 

“I bet the sunset will be gorgeous,” she sighs and rests her head against his shoulder.  “Can we stay to watch it?”

“Sure, why not.”  But there was another reason Inuyasha had brought her out to such a relaxing place, hoping it would lessen what he needed to tell her.  “Kagome, there’s something I think you should know…”

“Hmm?” She looks up with quizzical eyes.

“We found out a few… disturbing things about Prince Naraku and based on the information I really don’t want you out of my sight until he’s dealt with.”

A change in her demeanor sweeps into concern, “tell me.”

Inuyasha lets out a long exhale, “For starters, he’s not the blood son of the Kanagawa emperor but we suspect, is a Yokai or Hanyo that was adopted after the real Prince died mysteriously.  We’re pretty sure that he did have your father killed…”

“I knew it!”

“Let me finish wench!”

“Sorry.”

He gathers her into his lap and after another sigh, “supposedly Naraku believes you have some kind of powers and that’s why he is so desperate to get to you.  Killing your father was a way to try and force your mother’s hand.”

“But I don’t have any powers,” her voice is meek as she processes the information.  “At least I don’t think I do.”

“Whether you do or not doesn’t matter to me,” a growl surfaces from the Hanyo, “that bastard is not getting his hands on you!”

A measure of relief floods the young woman, it was nice to feel so protected.  Kagome sinks deeper into his lap, “I trust you Inuyasha,” closing her eyes and letting the warmth of his body soothe the ranging emotions threatening her mind.  “I know you’ll protect me.”

“Please don’t start crying, you know I can’t take it when you cry.”

“I’m not,” she chuckles, his snippy words were actually refreshing for once.  “I am sad to find out about my father….  I’m nervous that some mad Prince wants to kidnap me….  And yet, somehow, I’m not afraid.”

“Good,” he states matter of fact.  Staring out over the vista, _‘just let that bastard try something!’_

Once the sun had dipped past the horizon, the young couple heads back to the castle for dinner. Inuyasha knew that the safest place was within its walls, surrounded by _samurai_ guards, but he was glad to have spent a quiet afternoon alone with Kagome away from prying eyes or ears.  It was freeing in a sense, giving them an opportunity to just talk about anything or nothing and that’s exactly what they did.  She relayed her fears about becoming an Empress, he admitting he was nervous about having to be an Emperor.  He told her a little more about his life and travels, she is wishing she could see more of their world.  Even her excitement about one day becoming a mother to which he honestly replied, _he’d never even thought he’d have a family of his own_. 

That evening was like every other for the past week, this night Inuyasha slipping into her room once the rest of the castle occupants had gone to sleep.  Settling in and bundling Kagome into his arms, to which she happily relented.  It was a rewarding ending to a picture-perfect day and it doesn’t take long for them to drift off into a new dream.    

 _‘Oh, how charming, the Hanyo and his Princess…’_ Naraku stands at the foot of the bedroll staring down at the couple.  _‘Not yet married and they’re already sleeping together.  Tsk, tsk, quite shameful of royalty.  This cloaking spell works is working nicely,’_ he grins _, ‘even from this mutts senses.’_   

Not that he gave a damn for he didn’t see Kagome as a love interest, he simply wanted the powers the old _kuro miko_  Tsubaki told him laid dormant within her.  _Get the girl and I will help you gain control over her to do your bidding_ , she had told him.  Naraku hadn’t believed the kuro miko until some digging into the Higurashi family revealed a lineage of miko blood dating back several hundred years.  In other words, it was possible, and if it wasn’t, he’d simply get rid of her. 

This would have been easier had the Princess been alone, but it couldn’t be helped.  A long spike like tentacle forms from Naraku’s arm and he quickly stabs the unaware Hanyo, injecting him with _miasma_  poison. Inuyasha’s reflexes kick in and now painfully awake jumps back, pulling Kagome with him until they hit a wall. The Hanyo clutches at his chest as the excruciating sting begins to travel and widen, blood oozing from the hole. 

“You son of a bitch!” Inuyasha growls, his eyes flashing to red, “how dare you come here!”

“Like you can stop me, that poison will kill you soon enough and by then your precious Kagome will be long gone.”

Inuyasha tries to stand and grab onto Tessaiga, but his body is succumbing to the poison at an alarming rate.  _‘Damn it to hell!’_   He continues to struggle to his feet only to keep dropping back to the floor, his limbs refusing to move.  It was pissing him off that he couldn’t do anything.  Meanwhile Kagome’s fury is rising.  This was the man who had her father killed and now he may succeed in killing Inuyasha!  She looks down at her Hanyo bleeding so profusely and desperately trying to regain control that Something…  Just…  Snaps…

“I think one more stab ought a do it.”  But when he thrusts his tentacle out a second time, something blocks it. 

Rising to her feet, it was like a strange calm had taken over the young Princess for she no longer shook in fear but instead radiated a different wave of energy.  Kagome was a like Cherry blossom in spring opening up after a long winters nap and while their enemy didn’t seem to recognize it yet, Inuyasha could feel the tingles of spiritual magnitude exuding from her.  Naraku tries to stab out, and again is thwarted when a pink haze finally makes itself known.  _She had erected a barrier._       

“You killed my father…” her voice is low, dripping with venom as a new yellow glow forms and sparks in the middle of her chest, slowly radiating outward and taking shape.  “…and now you try to kill the man I am to marry…”  Both Naraku and Inuyasha are frozen, shocked by this turn of events. Kagome really did have powers! She raises her arms into a position Inuyasha finally recognizes, “If this is what you wanted, then here it is!!” Pulling back and releasing, the pulsing energy arrow flies forth just as Toga and Sesshomau barge into the room to see it strike Naraku dead center.  No one can move as they watch this luminous energy swell and envelope every part of the screaming demon writhing as if he were burning alive until all traces had turned to dust.              

Kagome drops to her knees in exhaustion and crawls over to Inuyasha who is still in dire straits. She places a hand over the wound, allowing the glow to seeping into his body but unlike with Naraku, in amazement to onlookers it began to close.  It took the last of her remaining energy to counter the poison and heal him, and when she was done, Kagome slumps over into his lap. 

Inuyasha scrambles up in a panic to check her pulse.  “Kagome?” Her heart beat was strong and breathing normal.  “Thank _Kamisama_ …” His body slackens and lets out a breath of relief, “she’s just passed out.”  At that point Miroku, Sango, and the Empress rush in.

Kneeling beside her daughter, the Empress is in tears at the sight of her daughter passed out with transfer blood on her hands, and Inuyasha covered in blood as well.  But after rifling over her daughters clothing and realizing she was physically okay, she turns to Inuyasha, “Will someone tell me what is going on!”

“Naraku attacked while we were asleep, stabbed me, then Kagome…” he looks at his father for help, but Toga prompts for him to continue, “s-she killed him.”

“She did?”  Empress Higurashi looks around, “then where is he?”

That’s when Toga finally speaks up, “apparently your daughter does indeed possess an inordinate amount of spiritual energy.  When she struck Naraku with that energy he was,” gesturing towards the remnants on the ground, “reduced to dust.”

“T-Then she healed me and passed out,” Inuyasha cradles Kagome closer to his chest, “I couldn’t do a goddamn thing to protect her,” grinding his teeth trying to hold back the tears, “but she protected me…” A few droplets finally trickle along his cheek and he lowers his head, “I don’t deserve her.”

“Oh, dear,” the Empress places a hand on his, “don’t beat yourself up over this, Kagome would never have just stood by and watched anyone being hurt, that’s not who she is…. But why does it seem like you were in the room _before_ the attack happened?”

When Inuyasha’s head pops up, he’s floored to see a big grin on the Empresses face as his grows bright red. “I-I...  W-well we…”

“Mom be nice…” a groggy voice saves him from stuttering on.  “It was in case this happened.”

“Damn it, wench!”  Inuyasha kisses and rests his forehead to hers. He was thrilled to hear her voice again, “you scared the shit out of me!  But you saved my life...”

“Mmm…” she snuggles closer to him, “now you owe me.”

“I hate to break this up, but son, you should get cleaned up.  Sango can take care of Kagome until you’re done.”

“Go, Inuyasha,” Kagome prompts him, “I’ll be fine.”

“I know,” he kisses her forehead and gently places her in Sango’s capable hands.  “I’ll be back quick.”

When Inuyasha returns from a quick bath, he finds Sesshomaru waiting for him.  He points to his brother’s room.  “Kagome is asleep inside.  They said the servants will clean up the mess tomorrow in hers so it’s best she stayed with you for now.”

“Thanks,” the Hanyo mumbles. “But why did they leave you guarding?”

“It was just until you returned.”  Sesshomaru starts to walk away.

“Bet you’re happy to be me rid of me at home huh?”

“Yes.  But father has already directed me to keep a closer eye over this territory from now on.  Good night Inuyasha.”

“Night.”  _‘Great that means he plans to harass me every chance he gets.’_   With a groan, Inuyasha enters his room but is pleased to see Kagome resting peacefully. 

She turns over when she feels Inuyasha slipping into bed, “I barely remember what it was like before I had you to wake to,” a slight but sleepy purr to her tone, “but two more days and then we’re stuck to each other for life.”

“Do you have any regrets?”

“Not anymore.”


End file.
